


Thrown Away

by SinanK



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dolls, Gen, Horror, Tragedy, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinanK/pseuds/SinanK
Summary: The thoughts and feelings of a doll, as it slowly turns into a Banette.
Kudos: 11





	Thrown Away

"I don't play with this stupid doll anymore! It's just trash I forgot to throw away!"

These cruel words rang in the female stuffed dolls ears as her owner, a teenager who used to be a young girl just like how the doll always looked, violently threw her into the trash can, pushing her deep down into it, between the rotten food, ripped papers and all the other trash. She didn't understood, why her owner would do such a thing after all fun they had and all the time they spend together. After all the fun games they always played together, all the times she comforted the girl when she felt scared or sad or just needed comfort and someone to tell all her fears and secrets to. And the doll always listened and always felt with her owner, no matter how silly those fears and secrets were. She always listened and felt with her owner, trying to be there for her, even if she didn't knew about that.

"Stupid toy!" She heard her say in an aggressive and mocking tone, before she walked away from the trash can, leaving the doll laying in there, next to all the rotten food and trash.

Why would she be so cruel to her own friend? Why are she and all her friends laughing at the toys misery? Don't they regard its feelings at all? The toy was sad but tried to still think positive, even id this was a far stretch. Maybe this was all just a very cruel joke or a game and her owner would pull her out of this stinking can with a smile and immediatly wash her clean again. Maybe she was just embarassed and would wait before her friends were away, before saving her friend and looking at her with a guilty look in her eyes, apoligizing over and over again to her that she did and said all those mean things. And then everything will be ok again. The doll would have just to lay there wait for her to return. Surely, her owner will save her later...

But later never came...

The doll realised this, as she and the garbage got taken somewhere else, somewhere that was far away from her home. It was a place, where many mountains made out of trash reached the sky and laying between all of them in a sitting position was a single doll, her eyes seeing everything. Everything dirty, rotten and disgusting, no matter where she would look, if she could. Unable to move, say anything, cry or scream, all she could do, was to sit, look and remember.

She remembered all the good and fun times together with her owner. How very happy she was to bring a smile on this girls face, no matter how she felt and no matter, how small or big it was. And no matter how angry, sad or scared she might have felt at this moment. Hearing her laugh so happily and tell her with a bright smile, how she will always be the girl favourite toy, no matter what new toys her parents buy her, filled the dolls heart with even more joy and happiness. It was almost to the point, where she felt like moving her drawn on mouth to form a happy smile to match that of the girls. And as more and more of the toys went away, the doll always stayed at her owners side, just as she promised to her she would do.

But as she was sitting there and thinking about everything, completely motionless as day turns to night and the night becomes day again, which went on for a while, the doll slowly but surely realised something. She realised, how her owner played less and less with her as time went by. How after a couple of years, she wouldn't even look longer than a second at the doll and after some time, just put her on some dusty old shelf to just ignore her for months again. And then the day when her owners friends came...she just got thrown away, without even a second thought.

The doll didn't realise, how she very slowly lost all of her colours and details, as something inside of her slowly changed. As her sadness got slowly replaced with something far darker and sinister. All the love she felt for her owner got slowly replaced with pure hatred for the girl that did this to her. All the happy memories she had together with her owner would slowly be twisted into feeling much sadder and angrier now that this happened to her. Now that her owner did this to her.

Soon, her entire body was just pure shade of gray without any of her details left at all and the mouth, which was previously only a drawn line on her face now felt very metallic and a zipper was hanging from it too, as her body underwent even more, darker changes. And it formed into a cruel smile, as actual tears began running down her eyes.  
  


She hated her owner more and more for doing this to her and for making her feel that way. Didn't she remember all the fun times they had together? Didn't she care at all for the doll, when she was comforted by her and told her, why she felt so sad during all those bad days? Why was she so cruel to someone, who was always a good friend to her and cared for her? Was the doll just something to throw away after all?

Soon, as she was filled with only hate for her owner and nothing else was left inside of her, something very incredible happened. After all the time that she was not able to move and just sit completely still, the doll began to slowly stand up, moving her arms while doing so. She took that in for a second, amazed and shocked by this, when she began to remember again. Remember her owners cruel smiling face, as she stuffed her old friend in a trash can.

Immediatly, the happy shock in her face got replaced by something far more sinister and evil, yet still happy. Her smile slowly twisted into a cruel one, as she realised...now she couldn't just move, but also fight back.

Without thinking twice about it, the doll...no, now the Banette moved away, out of that disgusting place, finally leaving it and all of it's mountains of trash behind her. She knew, where she needed to go next. Banette would get revenge and punish her old owner for doing this to her. And she will enjoy every single second of this.


End file.
